La vengeance de Dumbledore
by Frudule
Summary: Et Minerva le vit. Malgré son regard troublé par les larmes, malgré l’impossible et le non sens qui hurlait à ses oreilles... Suspens, multiples personnages et mystère... Attention, mort d'un personnage évoquée


**Titre :** La vengeance de Dumbledore  
**Auteur :** **frudule**  
**Pairing**Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall, Mondingus, Rita Skeeter, etc…  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Nombre de mots :** 2530  
**Note :**  
_Ecrit pour **Picadilly** dans le cadre de l'opération souslesapin ( LJ, voir lien dans ma fiche auteur! ). Beta par____** annaoz**_.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall n'osait pas ouvrir l'immense paquet.

Il reposait, montagne de kraft et de rubans, au beau milieu de son nouveau bureau.  
Devenue directrice de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Hogwarts, elle avait emménagé, un brin à contrecœur, dans les appartements de son prédécesseur en haut dans la tour nord.

L'imposant colis était de forme rectangulaire et ce qu'il contenait n'était guère un secret : sous le papier, le portrait de Dumbledore attendait sagement d'être accroché. Il rejoindrait là sa place plus que méritée au milieu des autres peintures des enseignants célèbres.  
« Albus… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle seule en frôlant le papier du bout des doigts, malgré les yeux vigilants de toiles l'entourant.  
Aucune d'entre elles, pas même Phineas Nigellus Black, le directeur le plus détesté de tous les temps, n'osait l'invectiver afin qu'elle déballe ce fichu paquet.

Merlin savait pourtant combien les anciens directeurs de l'illustre école avaient envie d'admirer la représentation colorée de leur collègue Dumbledore. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience de pouvoir flatter les couleurs et motifs de sa robe, de visiter son décor, ou même de simplement se mettre à papoter avec lui comme de vieilles huiles !

Mais le respect était de mise face à la vieille dame au chagrin silencieux. Elle avait lutté si dur tout l'été pour réussir à maintenir ouvert l'établissement que toutes les toiles s'en étaient retrouvées d'accord quant au sujet de sa nomination au poste de directrice. Et par cette approbation-là, elle avait aussi gagné le droit à un peu de silence quand elle caressait les nœuds du colis sans pourtant les défaire.

Finalement Minerva s'agaça de ses propres hésitations avant eux. Elle enroula sa capeline de tartan autour de ses épaules et sortit du bureau sans se retourner.

Deux mois durant, elle avait dû tenir tête à Scrimgeour et faire face au reste du Ministère réticent, puis convaincre, supplier presque les parents de lui renvoyer les enfants à Hogwarts. Pour leur sécurité. Car le château restait bel et bien l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier en ces temps sombres de guerre.

Deux mois durant, elle avait dû faire taire toute sa rage quant à la trahison de son ancien collègue… Snape… Albus n'aurait pas voulu de cette haine dans son cœur, se sermonnait-elle et ainsi s'efforçait d'oublier pour penser, construire l'avenir.

Mais, en ce premier septembre, au lieu de préparer l'arrivée dans l'école des quelques élèves revenus, elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que de s'occuper de la rentrée.  
Elle devait faire son deuil, elle le savait.  
Elle se dirigea vers la tombe de son cher ami. Il était un temps pour maintenir une face digne au monde, et un autre pour pleurer celui qu'on a perdu et toute la peine ressentie d'avoir été laissée seule. A défaut d'oublier le manque créé par sa disparition, elle se devait de soulager le chagrin. Pour y voir clair, pour ne pas seulement suivre les ombres immenses de l'homme qu'il avait été.

Arrivée à la stèle, elle s'agenouilla devant et déposa le camélia qu'elle avait métamorphosé en chemin. Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se mit à sangloter.  
Elle savait que bientôt, la douleur ferait place à la douce nostalgie des précieux moments passés ensemble. Peut-être même que la pâle copie d'Albus qu'était sa peinture saurait, elle aussi, la faire sourire, malgré elle, des petits ou gros tracas de la vie.

Elle ôta ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux quand une main grêle se posa sur son épaule.

Et elle le vit.

Malgré son regard troublé par les larmes, malgré l'impossible et le non sens qui hurlait à ses oreilles.  
Un doux sourire répondit à son affolement et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se redresser, tremblante qu'elle était, la vision s'était éloignée.

&&&&

Remus regarda Tonks s'avancer dans le salon, ou plutôt essayer d'avancer, car elle se cogna au cadre de la porte, au coin du buffet, elle manqua à deux reprises de s'aplatir sur le tapis poussiéreux et s'excusa même auprès d'un mur de l'avoir percuté.  
Arrivée enfin près de son cher et tendre elle s'accrocha à lui comme un chat à une tapisserie et alors l'ancien professeur eut tout le loisir d'admirer sa chevelure changer de couleur compulsivement comme les très moldues guirlandes électriques de Noël.  
« Nymphadora ? … Tu… vas bien ?  
- Remus, je… Je l'ai vu ! Il était là ! En vrai ! »  
Elle semblait complètement atterrée par ses propres mots et agita les bras avec vigueur en criant :  
« Il est revenu ! Puis il est reparti ! Luiiii ! Tu te rends compte ! »  
Kingsley explosa de rire sur le seuil de la porte.  
« Mais comment tu peux rire, King ! C'est… C'est …! »  
La jeune fille semblait à court de mots et d'indignations face à son camarade Auror plié en deux. Ce dernier eut assez de présence d'esprit dans son hilarité pour mettre un doigt devant sa bouche l'incitant à se taire.

La jeune femme s'empêcha de parler en plaquant ses deux mains sur son visage mais poussa tout de même un grand râle d'exaspération.  
Remus ne comprenait rien du tout. Quel genre de secret ministériel, que se devait de taire son amie, pourrait la remuer autant ? Un peu inquiet, il demanda à Kingsley :  
« C'est votre entretien avec Scrimgeour qui… vous rend comme ça ?  
- Non, pas lui, non… Mais t'aurais vu sa tête ! Ahahaha ! Il… Il a hurlé ! Ahaha ! » Lui répondit l'homme, avant de repartir dans des éclats nerveux qui le faisaient s'accrocher à son crâne chauve.  
Remus s'inquiéta encore plus. Si le Ministère faiblissait, si les Aurors étaient choqués, le jeune trio en vadrouille aurait encore plus d'ennuis qu'à présent.

&&&&

Quand Hedwige se posa gracieusement sur son épaule, Harry se précipita pour détacher plus rapidement possible le message de la patte. Quitte à recevoir quelques coups de bec du gracieux mais irritable volatile.  
Il avait confié la chouette à Ginny avant de partir à la recherche des horcruxes, la priant de ne l'employer qu'en cas de messages urgents et vitaux.  
Il lut à voix haute le message, lequel l'invitait à contacter le dortoir des Gryffondors par cheminette. Ron se précipita pour exécuter la demande en employant la vieille cheminée de leur logement de fortune.  
« Ginny ! Ginny ! Ca va ? T'es vivante ? Il y a des Mangemorts ? Vous êtes attaqués ?  
- Du calme Ron ! Bien sûr que je vais bien, s'il y avait des Mangemorts, je ne serais pas en train de planter mon nez dans la suie !  
- Ben pourquoi t'appelles alors ? »  
Hermione dégagea Ron de l'âtre d'un coup de hanche bien senti.  
« Ginny ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- C'est délicat… Enfin, comment dire, il s'est passé quelque chose et… enfin je devais vous le dire avant que… vous ne l'appreniez d'ailleurs… »  
Elle soupira et fit une mine si renfrognée que Harry dégagea prestement Hermione de la cheminée pour consoler sa lointaine.  
« Ginny… Dis-nous…  
- Je l'ai vu Harry, il était là, c'était lui ! On est presque toute l'école à l'avoir vu passer sur les quais du Hogwarts express, c'était lui je te dis ! »  
La tête rousse disparut pour laisser place aux joues rebondies de Neville.  
« Moi aussi, je l'ai vu, Harry ! Je suis sûr de l'avoir reconnu avant de… euh… tomber dans les pommes…»  
Il disparut et deux yeux gris globuleux prirent la place du messager.  
« Luna ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin !  
- Bonjour Harry Potter. Là, ils sont tous en train de se disputer pour savoir s'ils ont bien vu ce qu'ils ont vu. Moi, ça m'a fait très plaisir qu'il porte la robe rose avec les comètes, ça a toujours été ma préférée !  
- Bon sang, mais qui avez-vous vu à la fin ?! »  
La Serdaigle ne cligna pas des yeux sous le cri de Harry puis répondit d'un ton sans surprise :  
« Mais, Dumbledore bien sûr. »  
Le Survivant tomba assez peu dignement sur ses fesses face à la révélation et Hermione enchaîna la conversation.  
« Dumbledore est un fantôme ? C'est impossible !  
- Oh non ce n'était pas un fantôme, Hermione Granger, même s'il était un peu gris. Mais je suppose qu'on ne revient pas inchangé du royaume des morts. »  
Ginny prit la place de son amie évanescente et rajouta :  
« Il était… bien réel et consistant. Mais il a agi bizarrement ! Aucun de nous n'a pu l'approcher ! Il s'est enfui ! Mais je vous jure que c'était lui… Dumbledore est vivant. Et le monde entier sera au courant demain ! »

Harry, toujours par terre, ânonna l'information jusqu'à la digérer, Ron exigea une multitude de détails et Hermione se précipita dans ses livres à la recherche de la moindre information concernant les miraculeux retours à la vie. En dehors des fantômes, des « Priori Incantatem », des inferi et …des horcruxes.  
Tous y pensèrent avec effroi mais aucun des trois n'osa évoquer la possibilité. Leur ancien mentor n'aurait jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

&&&&

Rita Skeeter regarda avec dédain les piètres clichés qu'un hibou venait de lui apporter.  
Dessus, un homme à longue barbe et robe extravagante s'enfuyait à toute vitesse. Une blague de mauvais goût, cette imitation de l'ancien directeur de Hogwarts. Ca aurait été simplement ridicule et elle n'y aurait payé aucune attention si cela n'avait été précédé de quatorze lettres de témoins et suivi par une quinzaine d'autres.  
« Merlin, j'ai horreur des stars sur le retour » grogna-t-elle avant d'enclencher sa plume à papote et de scander avec vigueur le titre de la une à venir pour le Daily Prophet : « Dumbledore, plus fort que la mort ! »

&&&&

Le lendemain, le journal courait entres toutes les mains, même les moins honnêtes.  
Bellatrix venait de le passer à son Maître et frémit en voyant les yeux prendre un éclat rouge des plus inquiétants.  
« Amène-moi Snape et le jeune Malfoy… »  
La peur fit place à une certaine joie cruelle dans le cœur de sa plus fidèle servante. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était un traître et, désormais que la lumière était faite, le châtiment allait être …exemplaire ! Elle rit franchement en invectivant son collègue Mangemort encore ignorant de son futur sort.  
« Snape ! Et toi, Draco ! Notre seigneur veut vous entretenir… »  
Elle accompagna les deux hommes jusqu'aux appartements de Celui-dont-on-doit-prononcer-le-nom et resta patiemment sur le seuil.  
Elle fut très vite récompensée de cette attente par les cris qui traversaient les murs et regretta un peu de ne pas pouvoir assister à la chute du bâtard demi-sang.  
Deux rentrèrent, un seul ressortit. Draco, pâle et blessé, l'horreur gravée sur ses pupilles, fut réconforté en ces termes quand il chuta devant ses pieds.  
« Cher neveu, relève-toi ! Il est temps d'accomplir ta mission ! Tout seul cette fois-ci… Ne cours pas encore dans les jupes de ta mère… » Bellatrix lui confia le journal et pointa la photo de Dumbledore qui s'enfuyait sous la pression du doigt « J'espère que tu as remercié la dépouille du traître : maintenant, tu as la chance de pouvoir sauver ton honneur et de montrer ta loyauté au maître… Tue-le et montre au monde la supériorité des sang-purs ! »  
Draco se releva avec difficulté et partit sans en écouter plus.  
« Bellatrix ! » La voix du seigneur des ténèbres l'interpella « Occupe-toi de ça… Je veux que le monde sache ce qu'il advient de ceux qui essayent de me tromper ! »  
L'héritière Black n'avait jamais été plus satisfaite.

&&&&

Rita Skeeter ne fut pas déçue de sa visite au Ministère. Alors qu'elle était simplement partie pour interroger le ministre, elle avait eu l'occasion de s'échapper pour fureter sous sa forme animagus et, c'est peu de le dire, en avait eu pour son complément d'information. Quelques mots terribles échangés à voix basse entre Aurors l'avaient conduite au second meilleur scoop de sa vie. Elle n'attendrait pas d'autres confirmations de la terrible nouvelle, c'était d'une telle importance que cela ne souffrait d'attendre !

Elle enclencha sa plume à papote avec un sourire féroce et dicta ce qui ferait trembler ses contemporains, une fois de plus : « Le corps du traître Snape a été retrouvé ! Dumbledore serait-il revenu pour assouvir sa vengeance ? »

&&&&

Cette nouvelle édition du Daily Prophet eut encore plus de succès que la précédente. Les rumeurs et les hypothèses les plus extravagantes naissaient quant à ces deux informations ahurissantes et laissaient le Monde Sorcier abasourdi de peur et d'incompréhension.  
Le Monde Sorcier en son entier peut-être, mais pas Mondingus Fletcher.

« F'anchement ma vieille branche, je pensais qu'avec les vieux os que sont les miens tu pourrais plus me jouer de coquineries de ce genre ! V'la que j'ai le cœur retourné comme un gant et je suis sur les fesses plus qu'un pauvre cul-de-jatte ! T'arrêteras donc pas tes surprises à la fin ! »

Un regard avec une lueur d'amusement lui répondit.

« Parce que quand tu m'as demandé de mettre la main su' la robe rose, je pensais que c'était que t'étais tout plein de nostalgie, v'la, je me dis, Mondingus lui fait pas p'us de peine et récupère sans t'poser trop de questions, hein… Mais f'anchement, f'anchement, j'ai ben cru que t'étais devenu fol quand tu t'étais mis à courir partout en criant « J'suis vivant ! J'suis vivant ! ».

Un rire étouffé combla le vide laissé par l'indignation du vieux gredin.

« Mais rigole pas mon salaud ! Sont chamboulés de l'intérieur, tout le monde ! »

Cette fois son interlocuteur rit avec force en postillonnant sur le comptoir qu'il tambourinait de son poing.

« 'Tain, arrête la baleine, Aberforth ! Et dis au vieux Mondingus si t'as fait tout ça, c'est pour que le traître soit tué par son propre Maître ? Hein ? Ta vieille tête qu'elle avait tout prévu, j'y crois pas ! »

Le rire finit par s'éteindre et le cadet Dumbledore retourna à son occupation préférée de tenancier de bar : faire semblant de nettoyer les verres.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise, le Ding ? S'ils sont tous assez stupides pour croire à une résurrection de mon frangin…  
- DUMBLEDORE ABERFORTH ! »  
Le hurlement était le fait d'une sorcière au comble de la rage. Minerva McGonagall, échevelée comme jamais, venait de débouler dans le bar et pointait sa baguette sur le sorcier à la barbe grise.  
« Trois jours à consoler des élèves traumatisés ! Trois ! Sans dormir ! A cause de votre esprit dérangé et de votre blague douteuse ! Maintenant je vais vous BOTTER LES FESSES ! »  
Et pendant qu'Aberforth prenait une raclée sans précédent dans sa taverne de la tête du sanglier, mise sens dessus dessous par une métamorphomagus en fureur, Mondingus qui rampait vers la sortie se trouva tout rassuré.  
« Finalement le vieux Beber sait pas penser si loin en avance, hein… »

**FIN

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur : **Aha, je sais, c'est une fic un peu spécial qui mélange plein de genre...J'espère tout de même qu'elle vous a plu car j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire ( Ok, j'ai un faible pour Aber et le Ding! )! Bisous de 2007 les gens de ffnet ! **  
**

  



End file.
